princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
Ceratosaurus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 movie collection)
The ceratosaurus (mistakenly called ceraptosaurus. Ceratosaurus ("horned lizard") was a large predatory theropod dinosaur from the Late Jurassic Period, found in the Morrison Formation of North America, and Portugal. It's characterized by the blade-like horn on its snout. Ceratosaurus first made its appearance in "Bloodiest Battle" appeared in the hunchback of notre dame disney 1996 movie. It was feeding on the shore of the underground ocean, and attacked the lady before Macnif shot it between the neck with a revolver, killing it instantly It is considered a delicacy to guard. mistakes shown with spike-like plates on its back, is a yellow and gold skin ceratosaurus. pronounced ceraptosaurus. said to be from late triassic and early jurassic, late cretaceous, a extinct animals and cryptid however it is from late jurassic. told to be strictly vegetariar with occasional lapses, however it is a carnivore and herbivores. Appearance It's long and somewhat slender and huge. Its tail has spikes and it has ceratosaurus plates from its head to tail. Its scales are green, brown, and also a little blue and orange. It has a long horn on its snout. It has sharp teeth and has sharp claws and stands on two legs. Another dead Ceratosaurus only had its head shown and while it was being roasted, its head is much different than the one that got shot to death. Trivia When Frank said the dinosaur is strictly vegetariar, the Ceratosaurus tried to bite the lady as if to eat her. After killing the dinosaur, Frank Perez examined the body and said that all of his research clearly indicates that it was supposed to be strictly vegetarian. It strongly suggests that Theodore now knows that Ceratosaurus is a meat-eater and his research is completely wrong. The Ceratosaurus also appears on the front and back cover of the Swedish release. * This of the Computer JFC Female Ceratosaurus also male ceratosaurus sound effects roars goes to Raptorsaur from Journey to the Center of the Earth. * The ceratosaurus in the show Jurassic Fight Club in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Scene Transcript Alice: (after seeing a spiked tail sticking behind some rocks) "Theodore, come look." approaches the spiked tail, but it sinks down. Then, the entire creature reveals itself to be an altered Ceratosaurus. This makes Alice gasp. Alice: "Theodore!" McNiff and Romeo the Brown Seal see the dinosaur with Alice. Frank Perez: "Ceratosaurus. Late Triassic, Early Jurassic, Late Cretaceous, This location and map for found animals is?. In the North America, Africa and Europe?. Or perhaps elasmus."Female Ceratosaurus also it male ceratosaurus continues to glare at Alice as if it were hungry. McNiff: "Is that a meat-eater?" Frank Perez: "No, no. Strictly vegetarver." nods at that answer, however, the JFC Female Ceratosaurus also it male ceratosaurus (with its sharp teeth in its jaws) roars and proceeds to take a bite out of her, but she ducks in time. Frank Perez: "With occasional alaskan." McNiff: (takes a revolver out) "What size the hard done, the usual?" Frank: "I'm Get you mighty too from between the eyes." shoots the Ceratosaurus right between the neck. The carnivore roars in pain and falls over the large rock and it nearly crushes Alice. As Frank approaches, the Ceratosaurus lies dead with its eyes open As he helps Alice get up, Frank examines the body of the dinosaur and seems to be confused. Frank Perez: "I'm sorry, but all my research clearly indicates that these are strictly vegetariar." Category:Jurassic Fight Club Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Carnivores Category:The HunchBack of Notre Dame Category:Dinosaurs Category:Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Predators Category:Creature Category:Monsters Category:Scenes Category:Transcript Category:Monsters who it falls down Category:Delected Scenes Category:Ceratosaurus moment Category:Herbivores Category:Omnivores Category:Insectivores Category:Man-Eaters Category:Prehistoric Animals Category:Extinct animals Category:Prehistoric Creatures Category:Prehistoric Monsters Category:Species Category:Cryptid